The present invention pertains to articles having an outer surface region composed of a multilayer polymeric film in which at least one layer is pigmented. More particularly, the present invention pertains to articles in which the multilayer film constituents include at least one ionomeric layer having as well as methods for making the same. Finally, the present invention also pertains to multilayer polymeric films having at least one pigmented ionomeric layer having an outer surface region essentially free from discoloration and discontinuity such as ambering and gel-induced imperfections.
The aesthetic value and desirability of various items can be enhanced if the items can be formulated in a variety of colors or hues. For instance, various native polymeric materials exist in shades of gray, or natural tans. To render these more pleasing, it has been contemplated that the materials can be pigmented with various shades. However, the finish of the polymeric articles can lack the sheen, luster, or beauty desired.
It has been proposed that the polymeric substrate be painted or overlaid by a suitable pigmented lacquer material applied in a spray, dip, or brush application process. However, such processes are labor intensive, may not impart the desired surface finish, and can present surface adhesive difficulties. Accordingly, it has been proposed that a pigmented polymeric film be integrated into overlying relationship with the desired surface or surfaces of a polymeric substrate. The polymeric film can be composed of one or more layers with at least one layer colored to the desired shade or hue. Such films can be integrated with the substrate article by various methods such as injection molding.
Heretofore, pigmented polymeric films have been successfully manufactured by casting processes. However, such processes are labor intensive and present difficulties when multilayer film constructs are desired. Extrusion methods have been proposed in the past. However, extrusion methods producing multilayer films suitable for use as a colored or pigmented outer layer have been problematic. Extruded films using materials such as ionomeric various materials such as ionomers in one or more of the multiple layers of the film construct have been difficult to produce successfully. The extruded films exhibit various imperfections that adversely affect the aesthetic appeal of the film when integrated on the article surface. These include, but are not limited to, phenomena such as gel formation and localized discoloration sometimes referred to as ambering.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a multilayer film having at least one pigmented and/or metallic layer that can be integrated into or on a desired substrate article to produce a substantially uniform, aesthetically pleasing outer surface. It is also desirable to provide an article having an outer surface that has an aesthetically pleasing, uniform color characteristics. It would also be desirable to provide a method for producing a suitable polymeric film and an associated object or article incorporating the film.